Drawn To You
by Another Red Rose
Summary: He found her on the forest floor and everything in his being told him to take her back to the castle. Though he didn't have a clue why that was. He didn't know much about human emotions. So what was this all about?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was interested in this pairing after reading the abundance of pairing throughout the FF. so I hope I do this pairing justice. Hope you like it! I would be so ever happy to read all your comments and thoughts about this story and the Alec/Bella pairing. Enjoy! Till next time! ;) A.R.R

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**Drawn To You**

Bella closed her eyes and watched the sky change grey to black. Her absentmindedness overwhelmed her and she let the emotions take over till she fell in to a dull sleep against the forest floor. She awoke to cold arms holding her, and she almost felt like she was home again.

"Edward… you… you came back for me…" she whispered into the cold arms that stayed silent. She fell back to sleep as the velocity of her love, lulled her back in to a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec POV<strong>

He looked down at her beautiful face, not knowing why he had such thoughts going through his head for a mere human at that. All the facts he knew about humans came from the abundance of books that lay inside the vast amounts of books harboured in the Volturi library that had been collected throughout the centuries.

He looked at his sister in shame, hoping that she didn't notice the confusion rising within him. She always seemed to know what he was going through and would always decipher what kind of things he was experiencing inside himself.

But this was something that he didn't want to share with her at the moment. Not till he knew what it was, he was actually experiencing. He would have to speak to one of the Kings when they reached the castle.

He was happy that it was sooner than later as he saw the great castle from a distance.

He was surprised that she had yet to wake up from her slumber. He didn't come in contact with humans unless it was feeding time. And this situation definitely didn't feel like one of those times at all.

He followed his sister to one of the many rooms that they had designed especially for her after careful consideration of her likeness in the research they had conducted in recent months.

"Brother" his sister broke him out of his absentmindedness and lay her upon purple sheets that he had found out she loved the colour of. His sister covered her up inside the sheets that humans kept to warm themselves up in.

He knew he was going to enjoy learning all about her kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

"Master" Alec bowed at him with the respect he had fought so hard to achieve after centuries of proving that he was the most powerful vampire in the entire world, threatening to many that he was quiet proud of.

He had to gloat that they DID defeat the Romanians for goodness sake!

Now that was a battle of power he would never forget! He tried his best to dissipate the grin that was trying to escape his lips.

"Alec" he ushered the younger boy closer to him, offering his hand out to the boy so he could place his hand in his.

"Ah I see" he nodded his head in awe and admiration to his young subject. "Hrmm very interesting" he commented, which made the younger man wonder what he would do with him next now that he had learnt his secret.

Shame was etched on to his face, along with doubt and another emotion that he couldn't quiet put his finger on to.

"So you have strange feelings for the human?" he asked with utter amusement displayed in his voice.

Alec refused to lock eyes with him, feeling like a lower form worse than a human.

"I am going to enjoy this new found interest and I give you my blessing in whatever you shall choose to do Alec. I see you as my son. I have faith that you will do what is right for you. Go my son" and he watched as the younger boy kissed his gold ruby ring and sped away in such a fashion, that he hoped that he didn't agree to something that would ruin them all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Filler Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**Chapter Two**

**Jane POV**

Jane looked down at the pale faced girl encased within the bed sheets that humans need so much to keep warm and safe. She hoped that she was grateful for the amount of time spent on acquiring the bed package for her benefit. Aro request everyone to make sure she was as comfortable as she could possibly be, he assumed and hoped that it would ease her transition into their world with such comfort and contentment.

She particularly didn't understand what the fuzz was about her. What keen interest Aro had installed for her. Curious why her twin brother tried to hid his emotions and try and control his reaction she had never witness within him before. He seemed almost confused with these new boiled up revelations within himself. She assumed that his curiosity was peeked due to lack of contact with humans before, and also all the stories that he buries himself inside on a daily basis.

"Jane you may leave if you wish and do what you must" her brother walked silently into the room. Had Jane been human, she bet that she would have suffered what human's called a "heart attack", with his lack of announcing his presence. It amused her even more to no end that she too was reacting out of character.

She was truly going to enjoy having this mere human collaborate with them and toss the whole castle into turmoil.

"Okay brother. I shall scale the grounds and see if there is anything out of the ordinary" and with that she walked out of the room as quietly as her brother had come and walked towards the hallways leading towards the grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec POV<strong>

He watched her content in her sleep, wondering what it felt like to be situated in a sleeping form. What dreams went through her mind as she tossed and turned in her sleep, slight murmurs escaping her lips once in a while, a 'dream-talk' as he had once read in a book.

He could never tire of watching this mere human in her sleeping form. Such innocence and beauty encase in such soft white milky skin, he could imagine himself running his fingers over her face, encasing her in his hard marble arms, whispering contently at how lucky he was to have her in his life.

He wanted her like he never wanted something in his life. Like a desperation that called to him, like a taste of the perfect concoction. But he didn't hunger for her in a culinary kind of way, he hunger for her like he would stop breathing if he needed as such.

He now understood what the books meant, when they described that the earth gravitated to that one being, that all your thoughts were consumed with one as such as the one that you loved. 'Did he love her?' he wondered to himself. Time would only tell he guessed to himself.

He saw her start to stir, realising that he had spent hours just thinking about her and watching her in her slumbered form. He quickly grabbed his book and began to pretend to read, watching her every movement, curious to see how one wakes in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Bella turn on her side, slowly waking from her slumber, feeling like she was sleeping on air. Wait what? Her bed had never felt this soft before. Her eyes flickered open in confusion, seeing the same sheets that she sleep in at home, but more softer. The same purple coloured sheets. And then her eyes flickered around the room, it looked exactly like the one she had at home, but nicer in quality.

It was weird.

It felt like home, yet she somehow knew that home was a long distance away from where she was now. Then she noticed a boy her age sitting on her rocking chair so deep inside his book that he hadn't even noticed her sitting up in bed.

'Wow was he beautiful!' she thought to herself. Even more beautiful than Edward had ever been. Almost like what she imagined an angel to look like. She stopped the urge to go over to him and ask what book had him so enthralled and engrossed in. She wanted him to be as content with her as he was with his book. She wanted to be his everything!

'Say what?' she scowled herself.

As if he had heard her thoughts, his eyes met hers, book abandoned as they sat, staring at each other, both curious about each other's presence.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her softly, hoping not to scare her away.

She nodded, unsure how to respond to his beautiful face, his words so gently and kind, she knew that she wanted to get to know the young man who sat next to her bed looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Did you need something?" he asked her, eager to please, standing up and slowly making his way to the door, opening it and said in a normal voice "Jane will you please send someone up with breakfast"

She looked at the door and saw no body standing there, and was curious to whom this 'Jane' was, and a pang of jealous went through her. She glared at the door and softened her eyes when he turned towards her and closed the door behind him gently.

"Are eggs, bacon and toast okay with you?" he asked her, watching her nod, both hearing a rumble come from her stomach, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you" was all that she managed to say to him, her cheeks burning red, which she wished didn't show her true feeling every time. She hated being caught out like this, exposed and not being able to do anything about it.

'_So, that is what a blush is?'_ he thought to himself curiously, he personally thought that the books he had read about such content didn't make it appear to be as beautiful as she made it look. He hoped to make her react in the same manner again. He felt glad and proud that he had elicited such an emotion out of her.

"The name is Alec Volturi" he extended his hand out to her, which she took kindly and returned the same greeting.

"I am Bella Swan…" she had replied just as Jane entered through the door, holding a meal on a tray smelling delicious as ever to her hungry stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

"Breakfast is served Miss Swan" Jane sang to her brightly, eager to watch a human devour such foul smelling stench. She seriously had no idea how one could eat such nasty smelling 'cuisine'. It made her want to hurl if she was able to.

"Thank you…" she placed the tray in front of the girl, and introduced herself.

"I'm Jane Volturi. Nice to meet you" she greeted happily; glad to be able to accompany such an interesting feat. Now she knew what kept her brother's interests.

"Thank you Jane. I am glad that I can say your name and not have to guess it" she heard the girl say in amusement.

"No problems" she told her girl politely, offering her hand to shake.

"Bella Swan" she introduced herself, and took a whiff of the food that was in front of her, lifting the lid and eyeing the food hungrily, and took the nicely placed cutlery and held it to the bacon and started to slice into it, bringing the cut up food to her mouth.

"Is it nice?" she heard her brother ask the girl, curious to hear what the girl had to say. Jane knew that if her brother would be able to experience such a feat, it would bring all the happiness into his life. She sighed as she saw all the things he continually misses out on.

"Yes it is delicious thank you Jane and Alec" she said with the most self-assured voice they had ever heard. She was truly one of a kind alright.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is more of a filler chapter bringing Jane, Alec and Bella a little bit closer, starting the bond that would bring them full circle and mean something to each other with the kindness that they never knew [Alec and Jane]. Giving Bella something that was genuine and knew would be a permanent base in her life, unlike the Cullen's wished they could have been for her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts. Pretty cool!

Okay so I have had been sent some pms asking me some questions about where Bella was found: After Edward had left her; it wasn't Sam who found her but Alec.

Also Alec has never had human interaction that he remembers, his knowledge of humans are from all the books he reads. So he is very curious about the things he is going through when it concerns her. He has no clue about human feelings, reactions and temperament, so he is amazed by Bella's reaction to things, and also how he reactions to things that he has never shown. Even Jane his sister has never seen him behave in such a manner, and Aro is curious to see a Vampire and human interact.

Also other questions I have been asked such as; will Edward come back? Possibly? Interactions with Jacob? I'm not sure yet. Well anyhow all the other questions I have already answer through PMS. Just hit up my inbox or review even. Well hope you all enjoy the Story. Till next time ;)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**Chapter Three**

**Aro POV**

He watched her from a distance. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. He's vision as clear as the day he had had them; still glinting like pure sunlight in his head.

He saw why she was special to the Cullen's, but didn't see the reason why they would leave such a strong minded, powerful creature, even if they didn't know it quiet yet. But he sensed her powers were getting stronger as days went on. Maybe her being around the Castle grounds, enhanced her powers to become stronger some home?

He had an epiphany, that maybe that is why the Volturi Coven was so strong, was because the Volturi castle and its grounds so how enhanced all their powers combined, making them the strongest and most unbeatable clan in the Vampire world maybe?

_Interesting._ He would have to put it to his brothers, and see what their opinions are about this particular topic?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"I saw you watching me" she said to him, still looking at the garden in front of her. She had fallen in love with this particular side of the castle, and spent most of her days sitting and watching the peacefulness of the animals and gardens. It lulled her into peace and contentment, made the longing inside her subside in the moments she had spent their.

"How did you?" he already knew the answer, he just needed to hear it spoken from her lips. It had come to him through a wakeful dream looking out these particular parts of the castle as well. Maybe her presence was stronger here because it was waiting for her.

"Though I wasn't actually looking at you" she continued, finally turning in his direction as acknowledgement of his presence; looking at him right in the eyes, as if challenging him to tell her she was lying.

He seemed taken aback by her truthfulness with him, human nature's usual instincts was to keep things to themselves until deemed necessary. _Self-preservation and all,_ but she seemed to lack that finesse that he knew humans would usually react with. He absolutely believed that she would do her best to shield such a thing from him, though his visions had told him that she was going to be a very powerful asset to his coven.

"Why am I here Aro?" she looked at him like she wasn't going to take a single bit of untruths from him. She had enough of that in her life to live a life time out of.

"You are here because you have such potential when you turn" his gaze was unwavering, daring her to break eye contact first, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing weakness in his presence. Such ideals would be left when alone.

"And you are so certain that I will let you change me?" she looked at him challengingly, arms now crossed in battle of minds and words.

"You were willing for that Cullen boy" he said a matter of fact, holding the same stance. She forgot that their kind never got tired, and she shuffled on her feet, taking a deck chair and lying on it comfortably.

She had a feeling that all the furniture in this particular balcony was made and ordered for her comforts alone. She smiled at this kind gesture of comfort he was taking to make her feel welcome. He knew that it was an out of character gesture in that.

She had no idea what to do with that, but she would show no weakness. Especially to such a man that took everything that he ever wanted and was never refused. She would show him otherwise. She was neither a slave nor a follower to anyone. She was her own ideal now. Her father; a long gone memory she knew she would never touch, hold or kiss again.

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

Aro watched her with utter awe and amusement. She would be mistaken for their kind, had she not had a beating heart or reeked of human scent. It amused him in ways that nothing ever did in all his years he could remember. And he has been around a long time. He knew that she was not going to take being told what to do easy. She would move only when she was ready. And he oddly seemed fine with that, he wondered how everyone else would take it.

He saw what Alec was curious about, and wished he was 'young' and wonderful as he. Able to fall in love for the first time all over again. He was deeply in love with his mate, and couldn't get her out of his system. She was his mate for life. Just thinking about her, made him want to sped away and leave this human to her own findings. But he knew he had work to do. He need to get a feel of this knew being in his castle and what it meant for all of them. He hoped he made the right choice at that.

"Yes that's correct. I did want to get changed. But it was because I wanted to spend eternity with him…" she said to him with such honesty in her voice.

"Now it's just pointless?" he finished for her, raising his eye brow in question.

"Yes" she whispered quietly, before picking herself back now, and taking on a stronger persona. "I am not that person any more. Being here… especially at this part of the castle, has made me see so much wonder and amazement"

"And what have you concluded Isabella?" he wondered out aloud, turned to taking her stance overlooking the balcony now, hands mirroring Bella's, palm on the balcony frame.

"That I want to be a vampire more than anything now. I am more determined to see what other powers maybe heightened by the changed" she told him in a simple tone, as though she were talking to a mere child, and Aro let her get away with talking to him that way.

Her condescending tone he will accept, just as long as she was content. He wondered why his persona with this particular human and soon to be vampire, was more intent and he felt more drawn to her, get to know her more. It was a weird feeling that he didn't easily abide by. He only ever got interested when someone had special powers, and he guess that must be the reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

She watched as Aro bid his goodbye to her and walked back inside the castle, she guessed that he would probably be pondering over their conversation.

She lay more comfortably as sleep suddenly took hold of her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have taken some of Edwards's words and have turned it into Alec's words. Not liking this chapter very much. I may change it if something better comes to mind. But here it is. Hope you like it just a little! Till next time! ;)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**Drawn To You**

**Chapter Four**

**Alec POV**

He smelt her blood before she could make a sound, feeling his senses like a concoction made just for him, his own personal brand of heroine. He wanted her so badly his mouth would have salivated had he been able to secrete fluid from his lips.

"Some say you are murderers and think you are above the law, behaving and doing whatever you all please. And others say your actions are what keep's the mythical world hidden from the 'weaker' walks of life, such as me. Which is it that governs you Alec?" she threw him off his thoughts once again. Her words making him think once again.

"You hold nothing back. Such truth in all your words" he turned to look at her from his book, locking eyes with her as she passed him to look over more books on the array of Volturi shelves held against the entirety of the library.

"What can I say? I just call it like it is" she said to him nonchalance in her voice, scheming the books one by one until she discovered a book she had never heard of before; one of the 'classics' as Marcus, the avid collector once told him two hundred years ago.

"Indeed you do Isabella, indeed you do" with that he watched her in all her glory, turned on her heels and walked out of the library leaving him to dwell on her words.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

She walked towards her usual spot by the garden that has held her regard since she had arrived there. Relishing the quiet world she was in, undisturbed by the sounds of the outside world, nature taking over her senses just the way she liked it.

She 'saw' him walking through the balcony doors; shaking the thoughts out of his head, sitting down on a settee next to her.

"Bella" he spoke to her, trying to shake her out of her world.

"You want something Alec?" she asked him without turning her head towards him, still marvelling the beauty that she could never get over. It was the world she wished she could be truly part of but knew she would never be.

"Just thinking about what you said earlier" he laid down more 'comfortably' on one of her most favourite designed deck chairs. Probably not even realising the out of character reaction he was exhibiting while in her presence.

This amused her to no avail. How a five hundred or so year old vampire would be so clueless to the outside world and to the humans he has coexisted with for most of his life.

"And?" she bid him to continue, purposely leaving silence between them.

"I believe in what I am doing" he looked over at her, before turning back to look at the scenery in front of them.

"And what is that exactly?" she asked him, curiosity strewn all over her face, glorifying the sight in front of her, breathing in the sweet smells of the grounds.

"I believe that I am helping to keep our secret safe from judgemental people, who will not understand what is before them. They will come with their pitch forks and torches lit with fire and in the process hurt themselves. It would be a lose-lose situation. This way we are preserving life" he said with such honesty that she wondered if he was just as excellent a liar as Edward and the Cullen's had been with her.

She wondered if he actually believed what he was saying to her, or trying to make her believe that what they were doing was a great thing, instead of a horrid thing.

"You take human life" she pointed out to him, she heard him sigh. She assumed that he was thinking about that he wanted to say in response.

"It is purely for sustenance, not for the pleasures of killing. Heidi only racks in the tourists, when our eyes are pure black pools of venom" he told her, turning to his side so he could see her form better.

"If you say so" she said to him, sounding like she didn't really believe him. She remembered all the times that Edward had lied to her about many things so he could 'protect' her or for his benefit of things she assumed.

"So you do not believe?" he cocked his head in her direction, wanting her so much to believe every bit of his words.

"I believe that you seem to believe in your words" she said to him, not really answering his question, which gained a raised eye brow from him.

"I see. I cannot wait for the moment that you become one of us" Alec said in an even tone.

"Oh really?" she asked him, turning to look at him now, curiosity strewn through her voice.

"And why is that may I ask?" she smiled at him, turning her position because her legs were falling asleep.

"Purely to see how you react as one of us" he smirked at her

"If your views will change, or still be as ignorant about us as ever" he smirked at her, and stood up, hearing Jane calling him.

"_ALLLLLEECCCCC!"_ _j_ane said in a quiet voice, though loud enough in Alec's ears that he knew that his sister knew he could hear her just fine, so ignoring her was out of the question.

"I must bid you a good day" he said before walking off and also before she could utter a single word.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus POV<strong>

He didn't mean to ears drop, he had been taking a careless walk around the property, and thought that the human should have an even more enchanted garden to look at than the one she was looking at now.

He was amused by the way the 'young' Volturi and human interacted. He already knew their ties were deeply rooted towards becoming mates for life. He had thought that the mind-reader had been her mate for life, but her ties to young Volturi had been even stronger.

He was amused how the young Volturi spent most of his free time with her, really trying to win her over, and have feelings for him. He knew that the young was falling too fast for the human girl, and he had to slow it down in fear that he may spook the other girl.

Though he had to admit, that the human girl seemed to be able to hold her own, she was very strong minded, and he suspected that she kept a lot of what she was like hidden to them all. And only time will tell and reveal the ultimate her.

He smirked in happiness as he made his exit and walked towards his brothers, wondering is he should share this bit of information with them or not.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! It's been a while since I felt like writing. A bit of a weird chapter for me.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**Drawn To You**

**Marcus POV**

I was lost in deep thought, as I sat with my brothers in our usual spot in the throne room, thinking about Alec's reaction to Bella. It was very interesting to see him hovering over the young human, seeming not to notice how he always seemed too gravitated towards her whenever she was around. It amused me to no end.

"Pray tell what keeps you grinning brother?" Aro asked me with amusement, and I glanced his way, wondering if I should reveal to him my thoughts or not.

"Just the youth my brother" I answered him cryptically, bringing my thoughts back towards the young ones.

"Yes I have been delighted, enthralled, and deeply entertained as well by them" knowing exactly where my thoughts lay

"How about you Caius?" we are deeply fascinated with our brother's reaction, he who always seemed as though he were half asleep; he was surely wide awake now.

"I have no thoughts or opinions about such matters" he dismissed us in a bored tone, which we clearly saw this as he being in denial; it was obvious that he seemed to be more wide awake since Bella's arrival, but his pride was something he hid behind so no one was none the wiser about his real feelings.

Aro and I both dismissed his odd behaviour with a smirk and a nod of our heads; we left our brother to squander in his delusions and astuteness.

* * *

><p><strong>Caius POV<strong>

I would never reveal how I truly felt about Bella, because they would think me insane. My curiosity peaked at the sight of her, and I wanted to know her like everyone else obviously was, but my pride was like a wall preventing me from doing irrational things such as this

I looked at the young couple, knowing that something would eventually come of them, and only time would tell when that would be exactly.

Something inside me delved in what humans call jealousy; jealousy in the young Volturi getting to know her more intimately than I was ever going to be able to, I felt like I was being betrayed, though no one was doing me any harm.

I sighed in pittance of who I was becoming, this girl was changing us all and she didn't even know it.

I am glad my brothers didn't press me on for my emotions or thoughts. For that I was thankful indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

I was beyond amused and delighted to see the mixed emotions playing against my brothers features; I have not in my hundred years ever seen him behave in such a manner. Nothing ever interests him, and if he were a mere mortal human, you would think him asleep, with the stature that he carries himself at times.

I was indeed grateful for this young Bella. She has definitely become a great addition to our coven, and I know when she is ready to let us see her true potential, she will surpass any Vampire in the world, and she will end up being our queen.

The though definitely amused me in so many ways. For the first time in my life, I felt great and utter excitement for what was to come in the future.

"Brothers I have a great idea!" I announced louder than I ever intended too, and everyone looked at me like I had gone utterly mad by my outburst.

"Pray tell brother. Don't keep us in suspense" Marcus said in amusement, his lips twittering with what one would call a chuckle.

"We shall have a ball" I declared before sitting back down and folding my elbows and bringing my hands to touch one another in an embrace of sorts.

"Whatever for brother?" Caius asked in a mock bored tone. I knew my brother better than the fake bored tone he plastered over his true emotions.

"We always have a ball to celebrate an addition to our coven" I knew that was half a lie, we only have balls when a new member joins the upper guard, and there hasn't been an upper guard since we found Felix three hundred years ago. And our last ball had been twenty years ago.

"We had a ball ten years ago" Marcus said with amusement.

"I think your memory has finally combusted dear brother" Caius said with utter amusement, a barrelling laughing cascading from his lips, like he has been holding one for the last hundred years.

"Oh keep your words Caius and Marcus! I was merely being dramatic, as one does when they need to be" I knew my brothers were just mocking me, and knew me like they knew themselves, but I couldn't help to play in their trap of humour once in a while.

"Oh dear my ears fails me?" Marcus feigned in the same dramatics, and clutched his frozen heart.

"Were my ears just blessed by thy words brother? Please pray tell?" Caius played along, and Aro would have flustered if such actions were worthy of such being as themselves.

"Oh brothers, our actions have acclaimed that we need this ball!" he stated to everyone.

"Felix, call a meeting with the upper guards, and summon Renata and Heidi in to help with the planning"

"Of course master" Felix bowed and did his best to mask his true feelings of what he had just experience; no one would believe him he thought with amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Felix POV<strong>

I chuckled at the site I had just left; did my masters just behave so uncandid? I shook my head and that is how Heidi had found me, looking at me with an ill-face.

"Are you feeling rather unhinged at the moment Felix?" she asked me in her delightful English accent.

"I think I am Heidi" I agreed with her perplexed face of being agreed to such an insult.

"Pray tell for such unbecomingness please" she asked with amusement.

"We are having a ball, and our Masters want the upper guard to meet right now. So please help me recruit everyone now" she nodded her head in delight, and was gone before I knew it, calling people's names as she went towards where she knew they would be.

"What's with the face Lix?" Jane asked with amusement, so blunt.

"We are having a ball Jane and our Masters requests the upper guard's presence immediately"

"I see. I shall call Bella and Alec now"

_What is with everyone just speeding off like that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

I was so excited about the ball that we were all having! I sped to Bella's Balcony, where I knew my brother would be situated as well.

"Alec I'm coming in" I told him just above a whisper, but I knew he had heard me; by the way he silently huffed with my news of my arrival. He obviously didn't want to be interrupted.

"Bella has enveloped me inside one of her books Jane, is your interruptions necessary?"

"Sorry Alec, we are being summoned to the throne room by our masters, bring Bella with you. Can I just come in please?"

"Of course you're welcome to come in sister" he answered in a tone that would look like he was just barely moving his mouth.

I walked in human speed, making sure to be loud enough to alert Bella that I was entering the room.

"Bella, Alec. We are being summoned to the throne room immediately"

"Whatever for sister" Alec asked me curiously.

"Felix said we are going to be having a ball" I squealed with excitement.

"A Ball? Whatever for? We haven't had a ball in ten years, and even then it is to welcome a new member to the guard"

"I guess that is why we are being summoned to the throne room dear brother" I replied.

Bella put her things away, and we waited patiently till she had finished what she was doing before we walked towards the throne room together.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I was very curious to find out what the brothers were up to. A ball sounded like it was going to be grand and very expensive. A place where I hoped I wasn't going to be forced to wear a grand dress and try and impress every single face in the room.

I was only a mere human, what would happen to me in a room full of vampires. I knew Alec and Jane would protect me for dear life, but would the rest of the guard be willing to do the same.

I was also curious to who exactly would be invited to these balls? All of the vampiric covens? Did that mean the Cullen's would be attending as well?

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the brothers.

"Bella, so we are assuming that you have heard the news of a ball being held in the castle?"

"Yes" I said with a smile, and wait for the brothers to continue talking.

"The ball will be held in accordance to celebrating the birth of the Volturi Princess" Marcus spoke next, and the room became utterly quiet with shock.

"Volturi Princess?" I asked them curiously. My heart speeding up.


End file.
